


Snowstorm

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, MW Winter Weekend, mwwinterweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Weather conditions are expected to worsen over the next few days and may cause dangerous road conditions.”Murphamy Week Winter Weekend Day 2: Snowstorm





	Snowstorm

_“Weather conditions are expected to worsen over the next few days and may cause dangerous road conditions.”_

Murphy frowned at the window, watching as the snow beat against the glass and continue to pile along the outskirts of the windowpane. Checking over his shoulder again, Murphy watched the doorway of their apartment, very aware that he would be able to tell if someone was coming inside. Whether it be the door squeaking as it was pushed open or the fact that only he and Bellamy had keys, Murphy was nearly certain it would take a lot for someone to sneak in.

Reaching across the coffee table, Murphy dialled Bellamy’s number again and anxiously picked at the faded fabric of his sweatpants as he listened to the dial tone.

_“The number you have called is not in service at this moment –,”_

Murphy hung up the phone and slammed it onto the table. That was the fifth call that Bellamy had ignored this afternoon. This wasn’t like him. He didn’t leave Murphy to worry like this.

Murphy jumped when his phone suddenly began vibrating against the table. Snatching the phone up, he didn’t bother checking who it was and answered with an annoyed scoff.

“Hey, jerk, where -,”

_“Is this Mr Murphy?”_ A clear voice spoke on the other end of the phone. A clear female voice, who was obviously working in a place where peppiness got you a bonus.

“Speaking. Who is this?” Murphy asked.

_“My name is Nurse Roma, and I’m calling from Polis General Hospital,”_ She said sweetly. _“It says that you are the emergency contact for Mr Bellamy Blake, is that correct?”_

“Bellamy? Is he okay?” Murphy asked, already searching for his shoes and jacket.

_“Mr Blake is fine however he was involved in a small motor accident this afternoon,”_ Nurse Roma explained carefully. _“We are calling so that we can arrange transportation home. We apologise for not calling sooner, sadly we’ve been rather busy this afternoon due to the weather.”_

“It’s fine,” Murphy said. “I’ll be there as fast as possible. Thank you.” He hung up the phone and began frantically looking around the apartment.

A motor accident. Bellamy was in an accident. They said he was fine, but what if their definition of fine was different from his definition of fine. What if Bellamy was seriously hurt?

It took half an hour for someone to be stupid enough to let Murphy borrow their car. God bless pregnant Harper for yelling until Monty agreed to let him borrow his truck. He drove slowly to the hospital, trying to ignore the gnawing anxiety building in his stomach and quietly reminding himself that if Bellamy wasn’t fine then they wouldn’t be sending him home yet.

Murphy pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and made his way quickly to the front desk. Nurses were scattered everywhere, and the waiting room was full of people with various levels of aliments and injuries. Murphy tried to call out to a nurse for help, but they all seemed to walk away whenever he tried to speak to them. Murphy rolled his eyes, contemplating just screaming until someone paid attention to him like a spoiled child, but he knew that would just cause more problems.

When Murphy was finally led to the ER, frantically looking from bed to bed until he was left by Bellamy’s bed, he almost cried with relief. Bellamy had a small bandage over his forehead and his right arm was in a cast, close to drying. Murphy threw his arms around him and held his tightly.

“I was so worried,” He admitted quietly, muffling his voice into Bellamy’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Bellamy said. “My phone died before the accident and it took me ages to get seen. Are you okay?” He asked as Murphy pulled away, brushing his thumb over Murphy’s cheek and smiling up at him.

“Yeah,” Murphy said, wiping his face onto his sleeve. “I’m good. Monty and Harper let me borrow their truck, so we’re good for wheels.”

“Good because…I may have wreaked the car.” Bellamy said as he smiled up at Murphy sheepishly, worry in his eyes.

“To be honest, I really don’t care.” Murphy said before hugging Bellamy again. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

*

Murphy sat crossed leg on the couch, Bellamy on the floor in front of him with his arm resting in Murphy’s lap. In exchange for making Murphy worry, he had agreed that Murphy could decorate his cast. So far, Murphy had completed three daisies, an oddly shaped unicorn, and was now moving onto a devil faced thing flashing its butt. Because why the hell not.

Bellamy smiled up at him before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He half focused on the TV, watching as the snow clouds stayed hovering over the small city for the next few days. Bellamy had been signed off work for the week so he could recover from his head injury and kept joking that he was going to end up with cabin fever.

“The plants been closed because of the weather,” Murphy said as coloured in the little devil man’s horns. “So, people are going to be pissed that their garbage hasn’t been taken care of for a while.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “People are stupid.” He said.

“Amen to that,” Murphy said before smiling proudly down at his somewhat perverted devil man.

Bellamy turned to him and smirked. “Looks like we’re stuck with each other for a little while,” He said.

“Oh yeah?” Murphy leaned forward and brushed his lips against Bellamy’s softly, tracing the tip of his tongue against his bottom lip and smirking as he caught Bellamy’s dilated eyes.

“Going to have to think about how to spend the time.” Bellamy said before leaning forward to kiss Murphy again, only to frown up at him when he pulled away.

“Yeah, well, you’ll have to find something else to pass the time with,” He said with a laugh. “You’re recovering from a car accident.”

“Oh, come on.” Bellamy whined.

“Nope,” Murphy said as took their cups into the kitchen. “No sex until you can use that right arm to hold me up against a wall, young man.”

“But – But you’re wearing your sexy sweatpants.”

“For the last time, Bellamy, there is no such thing as sexy sweatpants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two is here!
> 
> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
